


Bar Bathroom

by weebaunt



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 16:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebaunt/pseuds/weebaunt
Summary: Richie and Eddie finally have sex together for the first time. All it took was a bar bathroom and alcohol.





	Bar Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Eddie couldn’t believe the situation that he was in. He was currently pushed up against the wall of some bars bathroom stall. Eddie and the losers had decided to go out drinking that night. It was like a last hoorah for them all. In two weeks they would all be graduating college. It was an exciting time in their lives currently. But Eddie hadn’t expected this type of excitement tonight. His back currently pressed firmly against the germ infested stone wall. The edges of the jagged stone bricks pressing stiffly in different directions into his back. 

Eddie couldn’t even focus on the fact of how dirty the bathroom was. His brain was more focused on the warm body pressed up against his and hands all over him. Hands on his neck, then side, then hips. They were all over, Eddie barely had any time to register where the pair of hands kept traveling to. It was probably the alcohol that was causing his brain to be fuzzy. One thing that he knew wasn’t fuzzy was the person attached to the pair of hands. It was the one and only Richie Tozier, Eddie’s long time crush.

Eddie locked eyes with Richie, Richie’s hands grabbing at the belt loops on Eddie’s pants. Richie’s curls were hanging over his eyes slightly. Eddie’s hand briskly wet to the back of Richie’s neck. He pulled Richie closer to him, even though it felt impossible to be closer. Richie looked up eyes full of lust and bent his head into the krook of Eddie’s neck. 

“Fuck…. Eddie, I’ve wanted to do this for so long….” Richie whispered right next to Eddie’s ear. A shiver ran down Eddie’s spine, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. 

“R-richie.. I’ve wanted this for so long too. To be able to touch you like th-” Eddie couldn’t finish the words due to a soft moan coming out of his mouth. Chapped but soft lips had attached themselves to his neck and began kissing and sucking. This caused Eddie’s hips to buck forward, grinding up against Richie’s hips. Richie’s lips stuttered for a moment over Eddie’s skin. Pulling back from Eddie’s neck then smashing his lips with Eddie’s. Eddie’s eyes shot wide open, not expecting for the first kiss to ever actually happen. 

Their lips danced back and forth for some time before Richie’s tongue gentle swiped across Eddie’s lower lip. His mouth so quickly, craving to know how Richie tasted. Richie’s tongue was soft inside of Eddie’s mouth, swirling around with his own. Richie’s hand grabbed the end of Eddie’s shirt, starting to slowly hike it up Eddie’s torso. The warmth of Richie’s hand traveling up Eddie’s torso caused a shiver up Eddie’s spin. His heart was pounding so violently, he was surprised the Richie couldn’t feel it once he got there. Richie’s hand had stopped and started to flick at Eddie’s nipples causing him to whine. 

“Eddie, shirt?” Richie could barely form words, let alone an actual sentence. Richie was caught up in the situation just as much as Eddie was. Richie looked at Eddie, his cheeks covered in a blush that traveled and disappeared under Eddie’s shirt. Richie had to see the rest of the red tint that would be covering Eddie’s chest. Eddie nodded, grabbing swiftly at the bottom hem of his shirt to pull it up. As his shirt barely just uncovered his nipples, Richie had suddenly latched on to Eddie’s left nipple. Richie’s tongue was swirling and flicking as wildly as it could. Eddie barely had enough strength to finish getting his shirt off. He felt the wall dig into his back once the shirt was finally off. Eddie’s head was rocking back and forth against the wall behind him. 

He had always dreamt about being able to do this with Richie but never thought it might actually happen. Ever since they had both came out in the same year things had intensified between the two. More intimate touches, cuddling, and of course sleeping in the same bed when one was sad. College did a lot to them, giving them both the courage to come out was the most significant. 

Eddie suddenly felt Richie’s lips slowly start to move down. Richie’s hand dropped to Eddie’s left hip gripping it a little more tightly than before. Richie gently got onto his knees and started to nip and Eddie’s pants line. Eddie’s hand move to Richie’s messy curls and softly squeezed them in his hand. 

“Please Richie.. I need you so badly..” Eddie breathed out. 

“I know baby, I’m getting there.” Richie responded as he moved his hand to the button of Eddie’s pants. Eddie thanked himself for deciding against wearing a belt. He intently stared at Richie’s fingers fumbling with the button, finally getting it undone. Richie’s hand then dipped into Eddie’s bright teal boxer briefs, pulling out his dick. 

Richie had been waiting for this moment for a long time. To be able to please Eddie in such and intimate way. 

Richie licked the head of Eddie’s cock, waiting for Eddie’s reaction. Eddie moaned and gripped Richie’s hair tighter. “R-Richie.. Please..” Eddie whimpered, wanting more than a simple lick. Richie smiled at Eddie, locking eye contact and slowly sliding Eddie inside of his mouth. Eddie let out a breathy moan while keeping eye contact with Richie. Even though they were in a bar bathroom, this eye contact made it oddly more intimate. Eddie’s eyes darted to Richie’s lips wrapped around his cock. Eddie let his head rest back against the wall behind him. The pleasure was so intense for him. It might have been all of the alcohol they had been drinking as well. 

Richie slowly started bobbing his head up and down, hands still on Eddie’s hips. Eddie moaned loudly as he felt Richie mouth slide on his cock. “Rich.. I’m close..” Eddie whimpered and then Richie popped off. Eddie whined missing the warmth of Richie’s mouth around him. Richie stood up, diving back into Eddie’s lips with his own. Eddie was only slightly grossed out about the fact that he was tasting himself on Richie’s lips. Eddie’s hand moved down to started palming the bulge in Richie’s pants. Richie pushed back against Eddie’s hand. Richie had slightly slumped himself against Eddie. His legs in-between Eddie’s, arms holding him up against the wall, and his lips moved the Eddie’s ear lobe. 

“Eds… I gotta be inside of you..” Richie whispered into Eddie’s ear. Eddie moaned at the thought of that. Richie being deep inside of him making him feel so good. 

“I was wondering when you were gonna say that.” Eddie muttered back. Eddie gently pushed Richie off of him. Eddie turned around putting his forearms against the wall for support, and pushing his ass out for Eddie. Eddie wanted to really blame his confidence on the alcohol but he knew deep down he has always wanted to do this. To be able to present himself to Richie. 

Richie smiled at the sight in front of him. Eddie pushing his ass out for him. Putting himself on display triggered something inside of Richie. Richie quickly walked back to Eddie, pushing the bulge in his pants against Eddie’s ass. His hands drifted to Eddie’s hips to, gripping them roughly. Richie put his fingers into the belt loops, thumbs inside of the top of Eddie’s pants and underwear, and swiftly pulled them down just midway down Eddie’s thighs. Eddie gasped at the cold air engulfing almost all of his skin. Richie’s hand moved to Eddie’s ass, pinching then slapping it, causing Eddie to moan loudly. 

Richie got back down onto his knees and spread Eddie’s ass cheeks apart. He stared at Eddie’s tight pink hole. Richie smirked and pushed his tongue against Eddie’s hole. Eddie moaned louder than Richie had ever heard before. Richie took this as encouragement to keep lapping and tonguing Eddie’s hole. 

“F-ffuck Richie!” Eddie yelled in pleasure. Eddie had started to softly push back against Richie’s tongue in his ass. Before Eddie knew it he was feeling slick fingers proding against his hole. It had been so long since he had been intimate with anyone, waiting for this exact moment. This was the exact thought that had gotten Eddie off everytime he masturbated, one of Richie’s fingers slowly inching into his slightly stretched hole. Eddie whined at the feeling of RIchie’s long finger working its way in and out of him. Then when a second finger was added he sighed with relief. The feeling of finally being touched by Richie in this type of way was marvelous. 

Richie was bent over Eddie at this point, having moved up off his knees when he started fingering Eddie open. Richie leaned up a little closer, resting a hand on Eddie’s hip. Eddie’s back was slightly arched, with his forearms still against the wall in front of him. Richie nipped at Eddie’s neck while adding a third finger into Eddie. Eddie whined and pressed back even more.

“Rich.. richie please..” Eddie whined while rocking his ass back and forth on Richie’s fingers.

“Please what baby? What do you want me to do?” Richie smiled smugly. Eddie turned his head just right to shoot daggers at Richie. 

“Richie, the fuck do you think? I want your cock deep inside my fucking ass.” Eddie barked back. Richie’s smile didn’t falter as Eddie was blatantly rude to him. Richie smiled as he drew his body back, Eddie turning his head back to watch him. Richie quickly unbuttoned his own pants and then removed a tiny lube packet from his back pocket. 

“You always carry lube with you?” Eddie snickered. 

“Only when I’m with you sweetums.” Richie remarked as he pulled his own cock out of his pants. Eddie’s eyes widened with lust when he saw Richie’s cock. It had a lot more girth than he thought it would but was excited at the thought of him being stretched open with it. Richie lifted the lube packet to his mouth and tore open the corner with his teeth. He squirted it out onto his hand and then grasped his cock with his lubed hand. Eddie felt like he was watching a glorious sight, Richie slowly jerking himself to make sure there was enough lube on him. 

Richie moved back towards Eddie, running his still slightly lubed fingers in-between Eddie’s ass cheeks to lube his hole. Richie spread Eddie’s ass and pressed the head of his cock against his hole. Eddie moaned at the feeling of Richie rubbing the head of his cock against his hole. 

“You ready Eds?” Richie asked while caressing Eddie’s hip with one hand and holding cock with the other hand. 

“Just get in me alr-” Eddie’s sentenced turned into a moan as Richie started to push his cock into Eddie. Richie slowly sunk all the way until his hips rested against Eddie’s ass. 

“Fuck Eddie, your so tight.” Richie moaned. Richie had a hard time not coming immediately. Eddie was so tight and warm around Richie’s cock. Suddenly, Richie felt Eddie start to move his hips and rock against Richie’s hips. Richie gripped Eddie’s hips and started fucking into him. Eddie couldn’t be quiet anymore, he was a mess of whines and moans. Richie smacked Eddie’s ass resulting in a loud  _ fuck _ from Eddie. Richie gripped Eddie’s hips, adjusted his own hips slightly, and started to thrust slightly harder. 

“Fuck Richie! Right there!” Eddie moaned loudly. 

Richie started going as fast as he could, pounding in and out of Eddie swiftly. Eddie felt like he was on fire from being stretched open and pounded into. He Knew that his hips would most likely have bruises on them by tomorrow. Eddie gasped when he felt Richie’s hand snake around and grab his cock to start jerking him off. 

“R-Richie.. I’m gonna cum..” Eddie whimpered as he met Richie’s hips, thrust by thrust. 

“Cum for me then, Eds.. “ Richie leaned down and whispered into Eddie’s ear. Eddie let go, coming all over Richie’s hand. Richie couldn’t help himself after feeling Eddie’s muscles tense and flex all around his cock. Richie came inside of Eddie, filling him up as much as he could. Richie knew that later Eddie would complain about how dirty it was, having cum inside of him. Eddie was already pulling his pants up and grabbing his shirt from the floor. Richie tucked himself back into his own pants and just watched Eddie. 

“Hey, Rich? Next time let’s do it somewhere not as dirty.” Eddie said. Richie was slightly shocked that Eddie wasn’t currently freaking out about the germs covering the walls and how he had just been pushed against them for a rough 20 minutes. It made Richie’s heart swell though that Eddie was smiling at him, not caring too much about the germs. 

“Of course, Eds.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to follow me on tumblr at starrytozier!


End file.
